


Match

by Midnight_thoughts



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_thoughts/pseuds/Midnight_thoughts
Summary: Jackson loves to play.
Relationships: Jackson Wang/Original Female Character(s), Jackson Wang/You
Kudos: 42





	Match

Everyone has that one best friend. The sneaky one that's always up to no good. Yet they know how to mask it all too well. They give those genuine smiles and sweet words of encouragement. Yet you never knew you had been set up until the last minute with no escape. And that is what waa happening tonight. 

Your best friend of a few years was unlocking the door to your place with the spare key you had given him. You were busy putting on clothes which was a short blue jumpsuit. The top part had an opening above your breast that wrapped around your neck into a choker and the bottom part flared out into layered shorts that shown off your ass if you just 'had to' bend over. Tonight you had both agreed to have a 'game date night' which consisted of you both sitting at your table playing games, drinking and catching up.

And though you were just having a friendly visit with one another of course you couldn't help but want to show off your sex up game. Jackson had always had a way of making you feel needy by the time the night was up. And sure you had both fucked around before but it was few and far. Maybe it was because you were afraid of commitment and he was afraid of hurting you. With as busy as you both stayed it was easy to lose touch but even easier to rekindle the flame. But tonight you thought, tonight would be the night he was asking you for a hand job. 

"Hey, where are you?" Jackson called out and you could hear the muffled tone signaling to you that he was already stuffing his mouth with the chips. Snorting softly, you walked from your room to the kitchen having to stop yourself from groaning. 

He was standing there with a pair of black ripped jeans on and a red V-neck. His hair combed back, Jackson sucked his fingers clean of the crumbs smirking at you as he sauntered forward. "It's about time you came out to see me."

You snapped out of your daze quickly, moving forward to wrap your arms around his neck squeezing him into a hug. "Shut up, this time you were the one gone too long.." You mumbled against his ear. The hug was lingering lasting too long and in the back of your minds you both knew how the night was going to end. But in the moment you were the one to pull away first and Jackson not really wanting to, held on for a few seconds more before he let you go. 

"I did. But I'm here now. And damn I'm glad I came. Who has gotten to see you in this?" He asked and your shoulders rose up before dropping down into a shrug. 

"I can't wear this in public. I try to be modest and you can see a bit too much. Which is why I'm glad we have these game nights. It gives me an excuse to wear things like this without being nervous or fearful about skin showing." You muttered confidently. 

"Do I really not turn you on that much?" Jackson scoffed as he watched you. Your hand balled up and you gave him a playful punch glaring at him. 

"That's not what I meant, fool. Come on let's start you know that you get tired easily." You said with a sassy tone walking past Jackson towards the kitchen to grab at a bottle of jack. The male reached a hand out to pinch at your ass cheek causing you to yelp as you grabbed shot glasses and regular glasses as well as a bottle of coke. 

The games started off simple, you both played sorry as a warm up. Because it didn't last too long between two people but you also had enough time to catch up and talk about what had been up in your lives lately. And once sorry ended you ventured into another game monopoly. 

While you played the game you cooked together, ate and danced. The music was hitting right, the clock ticked into the late hours and your sober tongues became drunken with laughter and daring words and the last game came into play. Here and there a little teasing had been said. Glances had been stolen. 

"You know damn well you're about to lose right?" You asked Jackson as you shuffled the cards wiggling your eyebrows. Uno was your game and you always seemed to one up him when it came to it. 

"You're too confident tonight could change things." Jackson grumbled with glossy eyes as he took his last shot from going bankrupt in monopoly. 

"It's the same old setup and tatics. You've won once out of all the times we have played." You countered and Jackson flashed a smile. A confident dangerous smile. A smile that should have told you to stop but you kept rambling on anyways. 

"Well how about we change it up this time?" Jackson asked as you passed out the cards. 

"What do you mean?" You asked tilting your head to the side popping a chip into your mouth. 

"There are four wild cards that you can write on right?" Jackson asked and you agreed. "Okay, so how about this round whenever we play the draw cards then we can write on it whatever we want the other person to do. Anything and it has to be followed until all rounds are ended. But we can only use the card once. After that it has to be changed." Jackson gave that boyish grin. And you should've known he was up to no good. That he came there for a mission. But you didn't, to you he was just your Jackson who wanted to play games and see you smile. And like a fool you said yes. 

The first three rounds, nothing major happened. A few of you taking that many shots and forcing Jackson to send stupid text to people. But as the rounds became more intense so did the cards. Jackson took a pen and wrote down something on his card when you both neared 4 cards left. He placed the card on the table and you shifted leaning over to read it. 

'Let me take off your jumpsuit.' The card read. 

"Jackson!" You squealed with reddened cheeks. But he looked at you like it was normal. "What if I don't agree?" You asked and he shrugged. 

"This is all for fun and games. You never have to do nothing you don't want to." Jackson countered letting his offer linger in the air. It took you a moment to gather your neveres but once you did, you stood up turning your back to face him. 

You could hear the sound of the chair being pushed back as Jackson stood up. He walked closer to you and his hands reached up to unclip the choker part of the jumpsuit around your neck. His hands slowly unzipped your outfit while his warm breath lingered onto your skin, causing goosebumps to pop up. You bit down onto your lower lip as he used his large palms to latch onto your jumpsuit and push it down your arms. His warm touch on your already warm skin, causing the room to feel even hotter. Jackson took your arms out of the jumpsuit and got on his knees to pull down the shorts. His hands slowly walked back up your thighs but when they got to your hips he pulled away and went to sit down. 

Curses were all you wanted to shout. The little cocky laugh that he gave made you realize he was doing this to ruffle your feathers. You sat down, determined to prove a point but it seemed he knew how to trap you. 

Every round was something more drastic. From him asking for a makeout session for a minute to you making him give you a strip show. Now there you sat on his lap with your hands tangling into his hair as he pushed your hips down grinding himself against you. Soft moans spilled past your lips as you rocked your hips against him, wanting to feel the friction, to feel him. Your lips parted and the male slipped his tongue inside. A dance created between both of your tongues as he unclipped your bra and threw it across the room.

His larger palms gripped onto your breast, playing with your nipples. You broke the kiss whining out soft praises as your hands glided over his back and across his shoulder blades. You were so needy you were a mess. Jackson didn't stop humping you until you were cumming in your panties. 

He lifted you up in one motion, laying you back onto the table. Getting onto his knees, he ripped your panties from your core and latched his mouth onto your cunt. His tongue delving into the warmth that was your lower region. Your habds reached out to grip at the sides of the table. Your voice ringing in octaves as the male devoured your cunt like it was his top mission. His tongue flicked, sucked, and flattened against everything from your clit to your opening.

When you were close to your second orgasm, Jackson pulled away and flipped you over. He pulled you down a bit, placing one bent leg onto the table he let you rest your other foot against the floor. He slowly pushed down his boxers as a hand grabbed at your pert globes fondling your ass. He lifted his hand up and landed a harsh slap onto your ass causing you to gasp out loud. Your body shot up but he pushed you down. His movements gentle yet commanding. 

He pressed his hand down against your lower back, grabbing at the base of his cock he let his shaft get coated into your slick juices and once satisfied with how wet he was he slid inside of you. His movements slow enough to feel you but quick enough to get his point across. 

Jackson buried himself to the hilt, he let you adjust to the size of his shaft before he pulled back. Starting a slow rhythm he moved his girth in and out of your slick walls listening to the sound of how wet you were as he fucked into you. He spread his legs bracing himself as he picked up his pace. 

His hands gripping at your hips, he pulled you back onto his shaft fucking into you steadily. His eyes never left your body taking in the detail of how ruined you were. Your mouth open and cries of more and fuck yes falling from your lips. He was thick, and a shift of his hips had him grazing the spot that made your mouth hang open and drool fall from the corners. Your hands clawed at the surface, and you felt him bottom out inside of you. One of his hands gripped at a fistful of your hair making your back arch. 

He gave you harsh quick strokes pounding himself in and out of your sex. The table lightly shook from the force. His grunts which normally were contained slipped out every now and then as he felt how wet and warm you wrapped around him. You were already close before but the way he gripped at your body and moaned your name was enough to unravel you. With a cry of his name you felt yourself slipping into the abyss of pleasure. Your body shaking harshly as he fucked you through your orgasm. 

Jackson was close behind you, cumming inside of you as soon as he felt your juices coat his shaft all the way down to the base of his cock. Jacksom groaned, letting you go carefully so that he could kiss up your spine slowly. He moved to nuzzle his face against your ear licking along the shell. 

"I hope tonight you'll forgive me for not being tired. I have too much pent energy to let you sleep." He whispered in a low tone pulling out of you only to fall back down onto his knees and suck you clean. 


End file.
